Foot pain by wearing high heels is a common problem among women. New York Times reports that about 75% of people in the United States have foot pain, which a large portion can be attributed to women wearing high heel shoes. High heel shoes are known to cause pain, in particular to the balls of user's feet.
According to statisticbrain.com, women's dress shoes occupy 35% of the overall women's shoes market. This ranks dress shoes as the number two category of women's shoes (women's casual shoes is ranked first, occupying 42.5% of the market).